


交易

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: *SM情节还有特殊设定*大概是前面的剧情：小王子发动政变失败，于是到雪国去请求雪国掌权者Curtis的援助。





	交易

**Author's Note:**

> *SM情节还有特殊设定  
> *大概是前面的剧情：  
> 小王子发动政变失败，于是到雪国去请求雪国掌权者Curtis的援助。

“Everett先生就在里面。”Edgar将Jack带到门前，微一鞠躬便离开了。徒留Jack一个人怔怔地站在门外。  
不敢相信他居然真的走到了这一步。  
Jack咬了咬牙。  
但他必须这样做，为了他的国家。  
他握住门把手，轻轻按下推开了门。  
*  
*  
*  
“你想从我这里得到什么？”有着一脸棕色胡子的男人紧皱着眉，审视的目光毫不掩饰地落在绷直了下巴的Jack身上。  
“我希望你可以出兵塞拉斯，比我的父亲退位。”Jack的绿眼睛毫不畏惧地对上这个看起来有些阴郁的男人的眼睛。虽然这个男人并没有什么见鬼的皇室血统，他只是一个革命军的首领，不过他却依靠自己的号召力和实力建立起了属于他自己的帝国，并将周边国家的流民，政治罪犯等无处容身的人吸纳入自己的国家。他唯才是用，并不拘泥于什么乱七八糟的规矩。也就是因为他的百无禁忌，所以他的帝国才得以在短时间内壮大起来，变成一股不容小觑的势力。  
正是因为这个男人，Curtis·Everett的无所顾忌，所以他才敢找上门来请求支援。别国都会顾忌着他父亲的势力，不愿意插一脚进这一趟浑水里，生怕便宜捞不着还湿了自己的鞋。Jack想了很久，最后才决定来求Chris·Everett。  
毕竟周边国家里，雪国已经是与塞拉斯最少联系的国家了。而且听传闻Everett对他的父亲印象并不好，Everett曾在私人酒会上表示过自己对于塞拉斯国王的蔑视。  
他看着Everett的眼睛，那是一双蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气的蓝眼睛，模糊不清的灰后面藏着刀口舔血日子里沉淀下来的沉静和狠戾。他知道没什么可以打动这个男人的。而且他也并不打算用什么丧权辱国的条约来取得这个男人的支持。  
现在的Jack·Benjamin除了自己以外一无所有。甚至连外面那些他带过来的亲信，他也不一定全然的信任。说他疑心病重也好，说他是惊弓之鸟也好，而且他现在的情况确实如履薄冰。  
他只能靠自己，他也只有自己了。  
或许他该感谢这个男人的。如果不是他在某次私人场合恰到好处地表达出他对他的兴趣，他可能连这一条路都没有。  
路是人走出来的，不试试怎么知道呢？  
“你凭什么让我出兵，我能有什么好处？”Curtis·Everett并没有表现出很大的兴趣，反而靠在椅背上，以一种放松的姿态看着站着的Jack。  
Jack·Benjamin。  
塞拉斯的玫瑰花。  
Curtis·Everett曾经见过这个高傲的小王子一面。在他混进塞拉斯与那里的情报人接头的时候，他惊鸿一瞥看见摇下了车窗向民众挥手的小王子。梳上去的头发，露出饱满的额头，微微舒开的眉毛，一双绿祖母宝石一般的眼睛，有些湿漉漉的，像是蒙上了一场雾气，含着似是而非的笑意，不知道是虚伪还是真意。那双眼睛几乎擒住了他所有的注意力，不过是敛下又抬起的时间，那双漂亮眼睛就留在了Curtis的心里，卷翘的睫羽轻轻颤抖着遮掩住这位高贵的小王子眼中所有的情绪，抬眼的一瞬像是玫瑰悄悄开放，晨露静静落在花瓣上，然后掉进了这个当初还落魄地流窜在各国的男人心里。  
他记住了他。只是一个眼神，一个不知真假的笑容。  
不过他倒是没想到这个昔日高傲的小王子居然会求到了他的头上来。他好整以暇地打量这个货真价实的贵族，想知道这个男人是不是有一种魔力，能够让人对他难以忘怀。是他的眼睛太过美丽，还是因为他唇角擒住的笑意足以魅惑人心？  
他把目光落在这个男人的颈项，领口的扣子被扣到了最上面的一颗，显得拘谨而又禁欲。  
“我给你我所有的。”Jack困难地吞了一口唾沫，声音几乎要被堵在喉咙无法发出。他从未觉得有那么一句话令他感到前所未有的难堪的。  
“你现在有什么？”  
Jack提起勇气，去直视这个从战争和死亡中走出来的男人的眼睛。  
“我一无所有，我只有我自己。”Jack终于给出了自己的筹码。  
他试图用自己的肉体来换取雪国的出兵。  
“你这个交易，对于你来说是不是太划算了？”Curtis·Everett听到了这个无异于惊雷一般的交易物，没有惊恐，厌恶，反倒是冷静得有些反常，Jack试图从这个男人的眼睛中看见欲望，但没有。他看到的只有冷静，仿佛他是一件待价而沽的商品，而Everett则是一个挑剔的客人。  
而他必须把自己的身价提高，而且推销出去。  
他不得不这样做。  
Jack咬了咬牙，道：“不是一次，只要你帮我夺位，我的身体以后都属于你。不过也仅限于我的身体而已。”  
Everett危险地眯了眯眼睛。  
“你的意思是，只要我出兵，你以后就成了我一个人的婊子，是这个意思吗？”Everett勾起了一抹毫不掩饰的嘲讽的笑，灰蓝色的眼睛中终于出现了一些兴趣。  
Jack看到希望的同时心里涌现出一种无法抑制的恐惧和悲哀来。但他还是努力挺直了腰，心里默默告诉自己，这一切都是值得的。  
“对。”  
Everett终于有了明显的笑意，他的眉头微微舒开，灰蓝色的眼睛里有了明显的饶有趣味。  
“那么，我要先验货。”Everett缓缓道，他的眼睛盯着Jack紧扣的领口。  
“脱吧。”Everett提出了第一个要求，“就在这里，脱给我看。”  
*  
*  
*  
黑色的军装被丢弃在地上，就像是Jack被丢弃的尊严。  
Jack在Everett的注视下颤抖着手伸向了自己衬衣的扣子。  
Everett看着这个养尊处优的男人素净的手指，细长的，白皙的，这样的手指应该在一个阳光正好的午后优雅地勾起一杯红茶啜饮，茶杯上的花纹精致繁复，是上个世纪华美的骨瓷红茶杯。或者在黑白键上飞舞，流畅的音乐在翻飞的十指下缓缓流出，但不知道谁能够让那么一个拥有高贵血统的男人弹出一首曲子来。  
而如今这个男人的手指因为他的一句话，正慢慢地解着主人衬衣的扣子。一颗，一颗地，缓慢，有些犹豫，却在不经意间增添了些情色的味道。  
Everett早已听说过塞拉斯的小王子因为性取向而被他的父亲嫌恶，甚至想要传位他人。但他没想到塞拉斯皇室内的竞争居然激烈到了这种程度，甚至逼得王子都要出逃寻找庇护和外援，依靠出卖身体来换取军队卷土重来。  
他该说是这个小王子太有信心，还是说这个小王子太过天真？  
不过他很幸运，他赌中了。Curtis·Everett对他很有兴趣。  
Jack慢慢地解着自己的扣子，仿佛这样就可以不那么痛苦似的，或许他在等Curtis的一句话，等这个男人叫停。他既希望自己可以用身体换来军队夺位，又矛盾的希望这个男人不过是开个玩笑，他想要的是土地，财富……  
但是没有，Everett只是静静地看着他，眼内有毫不掩饰的打量。明明他还穿着衬衫，却感到了一种令人脸红耳赤的赤裸感。这个男人分明是坐着的，慵懒地看着他，像是在欣赏一场优美的歌剧，但他的眼神却像是将他从上而下舔舐过似的，不含任何掩饰的欲望就这样展露了出来。Jack感到了难堪。  
但无论他的动作如何慢，也不过是徒增情趣罢了。他形状漂亮的锁骨，颜色艳红的乳头，紧实的腹部都慢慢暴露在了这个完全处于上位者位置的男人眼中。  
他能明显感受到Everett的眼神慢慢变得炽热了起来。  
“衣服不用脱了，把裤子脱了。”Curtis盯着Jack的腰看，这个男人的腰怎么可以那么细，他两只手就能轻易握住，但不显得脆弱得像是女人的腰，他能看出来这个男人的腰紧实有力，同时又不失柔软。  
这个养尊处优的小王子不会使自己懈怠，他永远都是那么魅力四射，即使是仓皇出逃也带有足够的风度和资本，只需往那里一站，你就能看出他的高贵和与众不同。  
他的床伴也会爱死了这个男人。  
Curtis看着Jack脱下了他的军装西裤，细长的手指卡在灰色内裤的边沿，犹豫了一下。Curtis不动声色地挑了挑眉。Jack是一个多聪明的人啊。只见他咬了咬稍稍有些干燥的嘴唇，粉嫩嫩的舌头慢慢伸出，舔了舔粉色的唇瓣，将它们舔得水润润的。然后他似乎是下定了决心，略一皱眉便脱下了自己的内裤，漂亮的，还不在状态上的，粉色的阴茎就这样暴露在了Curtis的目光中。  
“你操过别人吗？”  
Jack被这毫不留情的问题激得一愣，他感觉到被冒犯了，但如今这种情况，他还有什么资格要求尊严？  
“有。”Jack是个同性恋，这是个公开的秘密。再加上他特殊的身份，估计也是操人的那位。  
Curtis灰蓝色的眸色深了深，多了些说不清道不明的东西。  
“那你被人操过吗？”  
Jack咬了咬牙，湿漉漉的绿眼睛看起来像是被狠狠欺负了一般。  
“没有。”  
Curtis满意了。  
“我想要你自慰，就在这里。”Everett死死地盯着Jack，像是雄鹰盯住了蛇，像是狮子盯上了羚羊，像是蜘蛛盯住了天真的蝴蝶。“然后射出来。”  
下位者是没有资格说不的。  
于是Jack只能伸手握住了他未勃起的阴茎。在Everett炽热的目光下，他感到了一种难堪的羞耻和奇异的兴奋。他大概已经疯了，或许在他做出决定的那一瞬间，他就已经疯了。  
Jack握住了自己的阴茎，慢慢地开始撸动。他握住自己粉色的茎身，慢慢向上撸，拇指准确地撸过了阴茎上不明显的青筋，快感慢慢从下腹向四肢百骸传来，像是有人向平静的湖面投下了一颗小石子，一圈一圈的涟漪无声地荡漾开来。  
“啊……”Jack忍不住呻吟出声，但却在下一瞬捂住了自己的嘴巴。他半眯着眼睛，绿祖母宝石一般的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是蒙上了一层雾气。他茫然地看着Everett，眼睛慢慢失了焦。他的手指灵巧地玩弄着自己的龟头和茎身上的敏感点，像是转移了注意力，快感占据了他所有的想法，他现在只有取悦自己，然后酣畅淋漓地射出来这一个念头。  
前液从马眼处缓缓流出，沾湿了Jack漂亮白净的手指，这个男人，在这样狼狈难堪的情况下，居然还能美艳得不可方物。  
他开始忘情地抚弄着自己，他细长的手指摸过了他敏感的会阴，睾丸，阴茎上的青筋还有充血的龟头。他的阴茎漂亮笔直，尺寸可观但不显得狰狞，反而很干净，让人有一种想要玩弄的冲动。  
Curtis看见Jack的腿根开始微微颤抖，他就知道，这个高贵的，骄傲的，漂亮的男人就要高潮了。  
在一个陌生男人的面前慢慢脱下自己的衣物，只剩下一件徒添情趣的白色衬衫，漂亮的阴茎在白衬衣下若隐若现，王子咬着他漂亮的嘴唇，忘情地因为这个陌生男人的一句话而自渎，而且濒临界点。  
这个男人，像是个妖精。那种高傲的高等生灵，像是不染尘埃，但却充满了偏见和排外。不过。  
不过这个男人很快就要心甘情愿地为他堕入凡间，为他张开双腿，摆出淫乱而勾人的姿势，只为了满足他的欲望。  
Jack·Benjamin，这个高贵的男人，很快就要成为专属于他一个人的婊子。  
Curtis·Everett并不是一个同性恋，但现在因为这个漂亮男人难以忍耐的充满了情欲意味的表情，淫乱而又禁欲的自慰，Curtis难以自持地感到自己的阴茎硬到疼痛。他急切需要抒发自己的欲望。  
但他没有。他静默地看着Jack，就这样让自己勃起的阴茎在他的西裤里硬到支起了一个小帐篷。  
“嗯嗯嗯呃嗯嗯嗯——”  
Jack终于迎来了高潮，他半眯着眼，咬着自己的手指，泪眼婆娑地发出哽咽似的呻吟，右手却毫不留情地，粗鲁地撸过了他充血的阴茎，白色的浊液从马眼里泄了出来，射了Jack满手掌都是，有些还流到了他的茎身，睾丸上，显得情色又下流。


End file.
